Forgotten Truth
by AlwaysDreaming95
Summary: What happens when Sakura has a past a lot like Sasuke's? what if Sasuke comes back but has no memory? and what if Sakura and her brother were put in charge of him? "Let me tell you one thing that my sister is afraid of. She's afraid to lose you Sasuke..
1. Sakura's Prologue Day My Parents Died

_**Forgotten Truth**_

Sakura's Prologue

_**Pyro: quick fill in**_

_Sakura's Thoughts_

**Inner Sakura's Thoughts**

Sakura's POV

12 Years Ago

I had run home from school to see mommy and daddy.

I look over at the pond well I run to my clan lot I see Sasuke staring out to the river with no emotions showing like he was just a few months ago, what had happened to him is the reason I have been running home like I am.

I have been getting a weird feeling of murder from my uncle when he's around father so I have been running home faster than normal. When I get home I eat, train, do homework in my room, get ready for bed, and then I go to bed after I take my medicine.

Tonight I wake up to the sound of mommy screaming I must have over slept its time for me to get up to check though just incase.

"Ahhhh…"

'Mommy!'

"You asshole don't you dare touch my pregnant wife. You mother fucker I will fucking kill you."

'Daddy is swearing this isn't doo I better hide."

"**But what if they need help are you just going to let them die?"**

"_No, I'm not going to let mommy and daddy die. I can't I need them."_

"**Then go save them or just try to. Sakura hurry up they'll die if you don't."**

I run into the room and there standing above my bound parents and a worried mother and I look around them is blood but also water. Father has major injuries and mother looks different slight injuries all avoiding her stomach where my unborn brother is. Mother is also having problems breathing making me worries for her life and my little brother's.

I look at him and I know that I wasn't part of the plan but since I saw him commit the act I must die. Her uncle went to kill her taking his time in the cuts well her parents died slowly watching their brother-in-law try to kill their daughter.

I was on the ground quivering in fear when the abu showed up.

What they saw shocked them my uncle had a steak knife in his throat, I was in the corner, my father was dead, and what I soon find out is my mother is getting ready to give birth to my little brother.

I was awake long enough to give my little brother a name after he was born and my mother died, "His name is Seikatsu."

I wake up a few weeks later with my aunt holding my hand. When she noticed I was awake she kept apologizing. After a little bit she stopped and I was fine with it because it wasn't her fault her husband had gone off the rocker.

I walk into the room to find that they had my brother from surgery again I knew my brother was dying but I don't want to admit it.

When I the surgeon that was working on my brother came and told me that he died I ran into the room and hugged him to my form and cried.

"Seikatsu please wake up. Mommy made me promise to protect you but this isn't that."

I hear footsteps and I see a doctor walk up to me with her hands out, "Sweetheart can you hand him over," I shake my head holding my brother tighter, ."You need to hand him over sweetheart so we can place him next to your parents."

I shake my head, "No he's alive I know he is and mommy told me well he was in her belly to protect him and keep him safe."

The doctor reaches for my little brother when he started to move and cry clinging to me as my tears fall onto his face.

"Seikatsu-outot-kun your alive." I hug him and smile. "Can you please give Seikatsu to these nice people so they can clean him up and you can see him later?"

I smile up at the lady as tears fell from my eyes and she speaks to me, "Now I know why you named him Seikatsu it's very fitting for him."  
><em><strong>Pyro: He-he and that's where the story begins of Sakura's Life as a young mother in some terms she started to take care of her brother at the age of seven no family would take him in because he was announced dead then he came back as if nothing happened that was one of the reason's why he doesn't have many except his sister and her friends <strong>_


	2. Their Battles

_**Ch.1: Their Battles**_

Sakura's POV

I had asked permission to leave Kohona for a few days to go to another village in the fire kingdom.

I set up camp next to my parents' gravesite. I look back at the gravestone that had their name, date of birth and death, and whatever a family member had to say about them.

I wake up early because of a nightmare of my parents' death. Ugh, I hate it when I sleep because of that. I wonder how Seikatsu is doing. I never told anyone about that night not even Naruto or Kakashi after all the time we've been a team. I didn't even tell Sasuke that I knew what it was like to see your entire family, you entire life, slaughtered in front of you. I guess I got off lucky. I have my brother and my aunt. Still people that knew about my brother I had to protect him from them.

I look at my parents' gravestone and pull out the sake that I always bring them, "Hey mom dad it's been almost 10 years since you left me and your son. Did I ever get to tell you that?" I chuckle a little, "Of course I didn't but you guys got the son you always wanted. Seikatsu is training under me and he's so excited to be his sister's student. It surprised me, but I've been pushing him since he was six and a half as dad did with me. Sorry I haven't brought him here. It's just what am I supposed to say? Hey, this is where we buried mom and dad the people that died the day you were born. I 'm just not ready to tell him about our past and I don't think I'll ever be."

I touch the scar above my eye I got when I was still blind before Tsunade had agreed to do the surgery. I was only five when she did the surgery and I still have not found a way to show her how thankful I am.

"Tsunade is still training me to be a medic ninja and like your mom I know I'll be great."

I pull out a few things and set down a carved heart and a few red roses, "Happy anniversary I wonder what you two would do now. I wonder if I could have had more siblings. Like you use to say mom, 'When you look backwards that's when you need to realize that you should be trying to look forward but close enough for you can see.'"

Normal POV

Sakura was so sucked into what she was doing she didn't realize the life or death fight going on behind her. When she finally felt two chakras and a quickly fading one, she snapped up from sitting on her back legs. Without thinking, she ran the way towards the chakras with her pack already on her back. She was trusting her head like the one she always has when it didn't' come to Sasuke. Too bad, she didn't realize one of the chakras is Sasuke's.

When she reaches the area where she felt the two chakras what she saw surprised her. There stood Sasuke bloodied, in front of him on the other end of the open area stood Tobi (Just cuz its easier)smiling like a fool, and laying there a now dead Danzo the man that had betrayed his clan. Tobi seemed to be a different side from where he started at so that means that he must have been the one that had killed Danzo. She shrugged _'well good riddance to rubbish_.'

She saw both the fighters that were left standing were badly hurt, but Sasuke is the one with the most wounds.

Sakura felt three more chakras of Sasuke's teammates coming fast and heard Sasuke mumble, "Shit. I just need a little bit more time."

All he didn't know was hiding in the bushes a few feet away from him was knelt his blue fairy that was ready to grant his wish and buy him some time.

Sakura left him to fight as she held the three off. She stood in front of them, but paid attention to Sasuke's chakra levels like her Shishou had taught her.

"What are you three doing here so close to Kohona?"

Sakura's walkie-talkie goes off, "Keep safe, I heard the Uchiha is in the area and if you can retrieve and bring back to Kohona unharmed. Along with his teammates maybe we can help them."

"Hai, Shishou," She removes her hand from her neck and easily caught a kunai that was thrown at her by a jealous Karin (not that Sakura knew why).

Using her own kunai plus the one that she caught Sakura blocked Suigestu's blade. She had to do a back flip because Suigetsu had been able to trip her, but she did a back flip and kicked Sui's blade after building chakra up in her feet secretly cracking it in all the right places. The spiky-haired boy, Juungo, charged at her she used leverage to throw Suigetsu at him sending them both into a tree. Karin charged at Sakura throwing random punches and kicks at the pink haired girl who easily avoided each punch her opponent with an upper cut hitting Karin high in to the air. Where she jumped up doing her own version of Sasuke's old, move Lion's Barrage using chakra into her kick making a small crater but still deep with Karin's body.

"Look we don't have to fight. Come back to the village there's no need to shed blood," Sakura looked their way with a hand out, "If you check I made sure not to do any major damage just enough to fight another." They nodded showing they were listening, "Danzo is gone and the other elders and my Shishou are understanding without him trying to control them. Juungo we can help you with the other personality. Karin there's a lot we can teach you on healing. Ummm… I don't know about you Sui I don't know much about you and in truth from what we've gathered on you out of all of you I don't want to know anything."

Sakura realized he didn't like the nickname that she had given him when he went to hit her.

Again, she avoided it until he spotted a crack forming in his sword, "What the hell? When did this crack form?" Sakura chuckled a little bit, "You didn't' notice all the chakra infused attacks I used. If you come to Kohona I can introduce you to the best blacksmith that I know."

Sakura sighed and walked away keeping in mind that she needed to stay calm and collected.

That's when her still enhanced hearing heard Sasuke grunt and his breathing seemed to become worse. The scent of blood also seemed to increase. She needed to hurry this was her mission. That's why she ran this far in 11 hours instead of 2 days it'd been from going between walking, running, and resting at night.

If you're wondering what she did so she could already easily sense chakras she had made a concoction to help her sense chakras even when they're so far away.

"Shit," She looks to where Sasuke is, "Sorry that you can't' move at the moment I might have gone a little overboard when I used my chakra attacks than I thought I did."

Sakura left a cursing Sui and a confused Karin and Juungo looking at each other and struggling to get up then them sighs their teammate will never change but when they saw that girl they were surprised when Suigetsu had went quiet.

Quietly Karin looked at Juungo and asked him, "Do you think she is someone the reason why Sasuke is changing and wants to go back to Kohona?"

Back to Sasuke's Fight:

He just used chidori with his sword just barely nicking Toni's side.

"Seems your slowing down," before Tobi could finish he was cut off when a fish met his face sending him flying back a good twenty or so feet or even yards.

When Sasuke slumped relieved that someone had saved him well wishing to see a certain someone, "Now I can see Sakura. If she hates me I'll bet even if I look like a fool. If she's in love with someone else well I hope she takes my apology."

He had not realized that he said that out loud or that the person that saved him was his secret love, well not so secret.

To cut him from his dark thoughts of if Sakura had moved on what he'd do to himself warm hands start to heal his worse wounds and a familiar voice, "Dang he's getting up sooner than I thought."

He felt warmth from the female that was kneeling above him as she healed him.

"Sakura…?"

He had no idea why he said her name, but he gets an answer from her anyways.

"Yes, Sasuke it's me," he tries to get up to see her, "No Sasuke don't' move save what energy you have for the enemy. You have to win this fight."

He simply nods but just barely that she almost didn't see it and let her heal him when she heard the man move before he can stick she keeps her hand healing well her other one hits the ground sending thousands so little shockwaves hoping that it'd slow Tobi down and if she's lucky catch him off guard. What would you know guess luck was on her side because he thought that she was weak, even after hitting him so far, and was not worth his time?

Sasuke was healed enough in his terms, but not Sakura's.

That's where if goes blank no one truly knows what happened, but that isn't completely true because she's just afraid. Who is this person? Well its Sakura and she can tell you what happened and what happened after?

**_Pyro: He-he so what do you think it's a bit longer than I would have liked or maybe it's a bit to short for my liking really I don't' know. Uppps. I started to ramble. Anyways Sakura can you speak for my stumbling and idiotic words._**

**_Sakura: One I would love to and two you're no idiotic. So Please Review and tell us what you think. Sasuke can you finish I'm so tired?_**

**_Sasuke: Who are you? Ummm… Oh yeah Pyro does not own Naruto._**

**_Pyro: I hope you enjoyed this chapter maybe I'll add more _**

**_Sakura: She will she has a whole notebook that was supposed to be a one shot but she didn't' like how long it turned out_**

**_Pyro: Traitor_**


	3. Coming Home

_**CHAPTER TWO: Coming Home**_

_**Sakura's POV**_

Sasuke had been fighting for a while from the looks of things. He must be running low on chakra. So I think I should try that new technique that Tsunade had taught me on how to channel chakra from my body into someone else's if I find an appropriate chakra point.

I put my hands on a chakra point near the heart and start to pump my chakra into him and help him create chakra faster and hopefully use my chakra. I start to feel energy leave me as Sasuke gets stronger I feel his mind slip back into place, but something seemed off like something was missing from it.

I look to see his head bleeding, but I sensed Tobi getting up.

I don't remember much after that. Not until I wake up in Sasuke's arms.

**Sasuke's POV**

**(Before he loses his memory)**

I killed Tobi I finally killed him. The cause of my clans massacre. I look behind me to see Sakura was unconscious just lying there, but the smile on her face tells me she passed out only a few seconds ago.

That's when I sensed three people I wanted to get away from because they didn't want me to leave, but I really did and still do now that Sakura is here.

"Sasuke we're going with we have no place to go and Sakura said that her Hokage and sensei could help me."

"Juungo is right Sasuke just show us the way again and we'll follow you."

"Feh," wow Sui is lost for words.

"Fine just make sure you keep up because I'm not stopping Sakura needs medical help right now."

We made it half way before Sakura woke up for a little bit still light headed. I know this because she snuggles into my chest and I feel her smile, "Sasuke…kun." I smile as she starts falling asleep again, "I misses you Sakura so much," I whisper this and kiss her forehead like I always did.

Still I hope Sakura will be ok. Its hard to picture a world where I couldn't even run into her. I know I pushed everyone away, I need her.

Karin starts to yell at me, "Sasuke if you keep running like that with your wounds you'll faint or die."

It isn't what she says that snaps me out of my trance it's what Juungo says.

"What will Sakura think if you die or is seriously hurt?"

I stop running and turn around to look at them, "What do you mean?"

He smiles, "I know you love her," I give him a confused and questioning look probably for them the mst emotion besides anger on my face, "You've been talking in your sleep. Also by the way you're been handling her and not even thinking about yourself that's un-Sasuke like."

I sit down mostly because I start to get light headed, but I make sure that Sakura is in my lap. I look at Juungo, "Juungo can you carry her than to Kohona and you guys just leave me here. I just need to catch my breath. I'll catch up later today."

"Not good enough I think Sakura would kill me if we let that happen."

Then I'm on one of Juungo's shoulders and I look over to see Sakura is on the other. I smile at the look of peace on her face even though she has injuries.

I mumble before I pass out, "Suigetsu if I ever catch you checking Sakura out again I'll kill you."

**Juungo's POV**

I keep running with the Ice Prince whose heart is melting and the beautiful Princess who Cares for Everyone. Karin is screeching at Suigetsu for most of the time after Sasuke passed out because then they don't' have to worry about killing each other. I sigh and keep myself calm if I don't stay calm and aware of my emotions something bad may happen.

When we reach the gates of Kohona we meet up with a an annoying boy with blue eyes, blonde hair, and orange sweat suit. Then there's a girl who would have been shy on a regular day but now she's looking after a friend. I sigh when I hear Blondie start screeching almost as bad as Karin was doing.

"Look I know we've haven't had the best of past, but Sasuke and Sakura-chan need help and if we don't Sasuke may die and Sakura will be sad and crying."

I see the blonde about to say something else when a woman with big boobs and looks pregnant jumps walks through the open gates he screams and hides behind the now blushing purple haired girl.

"Oh you must be Juungo, Karin, and Suigetsu I am the Hokage of this village at least for the next few months. Then Naruto," she points at the annoying little man, "will be taking over. Let's take you guys to the hospital. Juungo Sakura has filled me in on your condition we'll make up a room for you and see how bad it is."

I smile, "Thank you Hokage-sama."

She laughs, "No need to call me that. Just Tsunade is fine with me. I mean you guys will be staying here right."

I nod as does my other teammates from the look on her face, "Great now off to the hospital."

**Naruto's POV**

Me and Hinata felt chakras heading toward the village and I recall them as Sasuke and his teammates and.. Sakura so we went out to meet them to see the scary orange haired one carrying Sasuke and Sakura. I had been screaming until oba-san came out.

When they were out of the way I touch Hinata's hand before I grab it and start to drag her to follow me and Tsunade to the hospital. She was blushing but after two years of being together I knew she wouldn't run away.

When we reach the hospital I hear Tsunade ot put Sasuke in a separate room then Sakura but we start to hear him mutter when we were leaving Sakura's room, "Sakura… Please…"

That was about all he would say even after he came out of surgery they had stopped bleeding in his brain so he may lose some memories if he's lucky or else he'll lose all of them. Yet when we pass Sakura's room his hand reaches out and grabs the door.

Making me laugh, "Who'd think that he'd be in love with sakura after how he treated her? I hope she plays hard to get."

Suprising me Hinata is the one to hit me in the head, "Naruto don't talk like that. Tsunade should we place him on the other side of Sakura's room it is big…

Tsunade looks up and start to answer…

_**Pyro: Cliffhanger. So what do you think Still I was going to write more about the fight but that would take forever and to tell you I don't think I've watched or read about Tobi fighting so I don't know how he fights. So please review. I do not own Naruto or any of these characters but I may place in an OC for Juungo. I don't know yet.**_

I have all this written in a notebook, but I'll still take ideas if you have any


	4. Waking From Our Dreams

_**Chapter Three Awakening from Our Dreams**_

_**Pyro: again disclaimer I do not own Naruto only **__**Seikatsu**_

**Naruto's POV**

It's been a few days since Sasuke and his teammates came to Kohona to stay at least we think that's what they want at least that's what Juungo wants. He seems a lot happier since we brought him here and Tsunade made it so he couldn't suddenly go into killer mode. It was odd that he didn't when Sakura was fighting them but knocking him out might have helped Sakura's punches does wonders.

Ino and Hinata have been keeping us informed well Tenten comes once in a while. I don't' know how but she got knocked up by Neji. She's not that far along its just she wants to finish her project before her belly starts to get in the way.

I sigh thinking over how I'm going to ask Hinata to marry me. I can't' does it until Sasuke and Sakura get better but when will that be.

I look around to see Kiba with Akamaru whimpering like dogs well one is. Shino has his lips twisted in a frown which is all I see of him. Neji had stopped by to give Sakura flowers and an update before he went back to look after his pregnant wife. Lee has shut up about the youth shit that he's always screaming about and has been crying like he always has been doing. Shikamaru has stopped by with his girlfriend/fiance Temari who had dragged her brothers with her and they looked like they were about to burst into tears because they cared for Sakura. Well to them Sasuke was just a part of Sakura's life will never disappear. Then Choji hasn't eaten really since they came back which is a wonder with him. ,

I remember when everyone had run into this very room that holds Sasuke and Sakura. All the girls started to cry and I'm counting Lee in that the boys looked sadly at Sakura thinking of how much pain being near Sasuke will cause her. I told them everything I know even about Sasuke begging to stay with Sakura with caused awes from the girls and chuckles from the guys.

Our senseis from our genin days came a few days later. Kakashi cried a little after hearing what we knew. Well Anko smirked thinking it was quite romantic. Other senseis just agreed that it was romantic.

Today I look to see moving from Sakura which is a sign that she's waking up. So I leave the room to get Tsunade…

**Sakura's POV**

I wake up to find myself lying in a hospital bed and to see that Sasuke was placed in the same one. I try to get up to find my little brother sitting there smiling like the fool I know he is. Right away I pull him into a hug.

"Seikatsu I'm so glad to see you. Wait how did I get here? Why is Sasuke in the same room to me?"

"Truthfully I don't know but he freaked out when we tried to bring him a different room so Juungo, I think is the tall orange haired guy's name, told the nurse to set up an area in here with you. He calmed down right away and he's been quiet since."

I hear chuckling and when I look up I see Tsunade-Shishou, "I see you've awakened and your brother told you it seems the last Uchiha is in love with the last female Haruno from the blood line."

I groan inwardly, "Lady Tsunade… Why say that look at what he has done to me? Am I just supposed to forgive him?"

"He had lost his mind in revenge and somehow the thought of you had brought him out of it." She calls out for his teammates, "Hi Karin, Suigetsu and you Juungo when did he start to change?"

Juungo answers because Suigetsu and Karin are too busy death glaring at me, "Well Lady Tsunade he started to change after he realized that he almost killed Sakura. Yes I believe that was the day. He became a lot angrier but he wouldn't harm us like he would before. Instead he'd just hit a wall or tree. It was also one of the rare times that we caught him crying well he was awake."

I look at Sasuke who looks so weak and frail it reminds me of when we were on the bridge to the Land of Mist when Haku had put him to a slumber with his sebbens.

It's been a week since I woke up and Sasuke hasn't even moved. No one is around that much anymore after the fifth day I woke up. Everyone visits when they can but they know I'm alive and at the moment people still don't' care what could happen to Sasuke. I check with the doctors notes and work. I groan trying to remember all the fight at how Sasuke's had been slammed down so hard that he started to have bleeding in his head. It also caused swelling near the memory part of the brain.

Karin, Sui, and Jun visit and it's not just for Sasuke they grew to become my friends, which surprised me. I never thought that jealous Karin and Sui would become my friends. Jun I expected because we got attached over the time talking. I made sure that they don't' add chan to my name it gets a little annoying that people still call me san I hate formality. I want those that are close to me know that I don't want to be called chan well except Naruto because no matter how many times I tell him not to he doesn't listen.

I look at my tank top and see my scar and start to cry.

My tears just won't stop falling. Sasuke may wake up and if he does wake up he won't remember me. I don't know how long it'd last either. Would we have to start from scratch?

**Sasuke's POV**

I hear crying as the darkness starts to rise a little bit.

_Who's crying? _

For some reason I knows it's a girl with cute short pink hair and beautiful shining emerald eyes.

I hear her voice, "Why does everyone always leave me Even after he brought me back. Jun and Sui told me that he wouldn't let me go. Why did this have to happen?"

"Sakura…chan..."

I feel darkness's hands try to pull me back but I fight them off well a bright light filled with so much color grabs me and pulls me towards it.

I hear an angels voice that sounds so happy, "Sasuke-kun come on. Come here. Please come back to me. Don't leave me again."

I hear her laugh a little, "He chan…"

I smile and I feel a peaceful but light sleep take over.

**Sakura's POV**

He said my name, he moved, and now he looks so peaceful and happy. I should tell Tsunade… I'm so tired I'll tell her in the morning. I'm just so tired.

*Sakura's Dream*

I'm blind again like when I was younger and the year after Sasuke had left.

I hear my mother's high pitch scream as my uncle slashes her with his sword again and when he drove it through her heart.

I hear my father cursing, hissing, telling me to run for my life, and then when he screamed when the sword chopped off his head.

I hear my uncle telling me that I'm dead meat or something along the lines.

I hardly remember what happened after he killed my parents but when I snapped out of it I was beaten near death and the scar on my chest is a reminder that I need to be careful around people.

I hear the doctor telling me that my brother wouldn't.

I hear my voice gloating that he is a live.

Another day is added the day that someone had harmed my little brother, Seikatsu.

This was a few years ago when we went outside the village walls to collect some herbs and this was when three assassins snuck up on me.

They had grabbed Seikatsu and had hurt him badly.

My brother never cried but when the assassin started to snap bones.

My brother screamed out for me to save him and I did snapping all their necks and the last one that was holding my brother had a slow death.

The last voice sounds worried about me.

"Sakura," wait that sounds like, "What's wrong?" Sasuke! "Please wake up. Please it's just a nightmare. It's not happening."

Then I feel something soft on my lips and something wet touched my cheeks.

*End of Dream*

I snap awake to see a worried Sasuke who looked like he was having about a great night as I was even before I started to have a nightmare.

I hear him whisper, "Oh thank god."

_**Pyro: to tell you now the next chapter is Sasuke's POV right away I think I may change it like these chapters to add more to them.**_

_**Sakura: I think you've done enough**_

_**Seikatsu: I agree with my sister. **_

_**Pyro: Don't worry know it's going to become a lot happier. There'll be a few sands parts but all stories have those even after a happy ending… I'm talking about Disney people**_


	5. Waking up, Sadness, and Truth

**Chapter Four- Waking up, Sadness, and Truth**

_Italics are thoughts/dreams/flashbacks_

**_Pyro: Ok so here's the last part hat was in my note book for now so i hope you enjoy._**

**_Sakura and sasuke: *sigh* Since she is scary mad Pyro does not won Naruto only Seikatsu Sakura's brother and Mizuki Sakura's cousin_**

Sasuke's POV

I wake up to screaming and tiredly look to see someone tossing and turning in the bed next to me. I look more closely to see it is the pink haired girl that I've been dreaming of. I snap out of my daze when the pink haired girl speaks, "Mommy! Daddy! Seikatsu -Otouto-kun!"

I pull myself up off my bed and try to get out of my bed only to fall down. So I practically crawl to her even if its pain full. When I reach her bed I pull her to meand hold her to me. I start to shake her, "Sakura!" _How do I know her name? I never met her before from what I know but there's little what I know about my own life. _"What's wrong? Please wake up. Please! Wake up it's just a night mare."

I feel like I want to cry, but would I want to do that for a complete stranger.

I feel some tears escape my eyes and a few land on her face.

It takes a while after I start to shout her name but she wakes up but her eyes are glazed over with fatigue and tears.

"Thank god," she passes out again but her still crying and whimpering.

I hug her to my chest a bit tighter than I already am, "Shhhh…" I rock her back in forth in my arms until she stops. Before she is completely asleep she smiles into my chest and my breath is taken away by her beauty that also touches my icy heart.

_Wait icy heart? Why would I think that Why does it hurt to know that she seems to trust me? _

She snaps me out of my thoughts, "You're back, Sasu…." Her breathing starts to even out telling me that she's asleep.

I rock her for a little bit longer feeling like I want to smile at how cute she is.

_How does she know who I am? Why does she make me feel this way?_

He even and light breathing shortly becomes a lullaby sending me to sleep.

Sakura's POV

I wake up with the sun in my face and the feeling of arms around my waist.

_Great my little brother snuck into my room again after a nightmare. _

I look around to see the one that is holding onto me gently is a sleeping Sasuke. I reach up and trace his face remembering the feeling of his arms around me when we were genins. I look closely at how he's so at peace in his sleep. Then last night's events flash back to me the worried and pained look on his face as he held me in his arms rocking us back and forth after I woke up from my nightmare. He must have fallen asleep not that shortly after I did. I pull my band back to me.

_What am I doing? This isn't right I mean he's asleep and here I am touching him. _

I reach up again only to have my hand snatched out of the air and makes me look straight into confused, tired, and barely even angry eyes that look child like eyes. They sadly remind me of when I had to tell my brother about our parents and he slept for a while and he was so confused when he woke up to me stroking my hair out of his face.

"Who are you? What are you doing?" he just barely whispers this, "Why so I feel like this?"

"Well I'm Sakura Haruno we grew up together and we were put on the same genin cell. Then you left when we were about 13 years old and now we're about 17. So do the math. What do you mean anyways about what I make you feel?"

"Tch annoying," He looks away from me but I still see that it doesn't reach his eyes.

I wonder if he acts like this but if he's really caring and childish. I wonder if I do this what his reaction will be? I start to fake cry something that I had perfected over the years of living with a sucker who hates crying.

I was right though about the way he would act. He starts to act like Naruto use to when we were genins and I would act like he hurt my feelings. "I'm sorry please don't cry someone as pretty as you shouldn't be crying because of what an idiot like me said. Wait why did I say that?"

When he stops I hug him, "Don't ever do that again. AND I MEAN NEVER AGAIN. Never leave me like you did." I start to shout, "You left me on a bench after I confessed that I love you when I was 12. Then you show up beaten and bloodied hardly remembering anything. Your new team mates, Karin, Suigetsu or as I like to call him dead weight, and lastly Juungo or Jun-Jun is what I call him but others can't' do that. They helped me save you they told me that after the fight I helped you with and passed out you wouldn't' let me go even after you almost passed out and now you think you have the right to call me annoying me annoying. I'm no longer your fan-girl. I was your friend so was Naruto and even our old sensei Kakashi were your friends and you left us."

_I should leave out the part where he had tried to kill Naruto and betrayed out village. _

I know that I'm crying but I don't care I don't care if he sees my real tears he's seen them before either if he remembers that or not.

"I'm sorry… I don't know why I'd leave someone like you. Someone who is as kind and caring as you are.*mumbles* I don't know how I know this*." A few seconds later, "Who is Naruto and Kakashi?"

I giggle, "Oh you'll figure that out in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…"

"sakura-chan," his voice still makes me cringe after all these years and from the look of it it also makes Sasuke cringe. The door to the room flies open almost off its hinges, "Sakura-chan is Sasuke-teme…" he seems to notice that I'm still in Sasuke's arms and he doesn't' seem to mind, "What are you doing in his lap?"

I shoot up away from Sasuke embarrassed and start to blush, "Naruto… you..you.."

"Dobe," we looked at Sasuke shocked, "What? The word seems to fit him perfectly."

_Oh man he looks so cute and innocent. _

"Sasuke-teme is back!"

"Why am I a teme?"

"Sakura?" Naruto looks confused even though we had filled him in about Sasuke's possible memory lose.

"He had a major head trauma we didn't' notice the brain bleeding in truth he's lucky to be alive and being able to walk. Also with the memory lose he may remember slight things. He's still the same Sasuke just before," I lean over and whisper, "his clan was killed before him by Itachi."

"he-he Sasuke-teme," at least he still has the eye brow twitch whenever he's called that., "Well you were passed out you kept whispering Sakura's name."

I start to blush all over again and I take a peak at Sasuke and it seems like someone had hit a button cuz the next thing I know Naruto is on the ground beaten up."

I cover his fat mouth before he says something else that would get him killed, "He doesn't need to hear what he said or did in his sleep." We look up to see a blushing Sasuke who was trying to hide it.

"Did I really call out for her in my sleep?"

"Yeah and the reason she's still here is because you couldn't calm down so Sakura got out of her bed and sat with you and when she stayed int eh room you were fine until it was the day she had to check out."

I hit Naruto on the head so his face in imbedded in the floor.

_He needs to learn to shut up at least he didn't mention that before Sasuke wouldn't let go of my arm until my check-out day. _

"That's the truth," I look behind up to see Seikatsu with his brown hair nodding as his emerald eyes look over at Naruto sparkling with amusement, "I had to stay with Ramen boy. So you know that he eats in his sleep and snores like a bear?"

I nods remembering all the missions that I had to give him a pill so he wouldn't want to eat or snore in his sleep, "Sorry your still to young to stay alone since Aunt…" I feel a few tears escape and my little cousin runs in as her nine and half self.

Right away her arms are around me, "Cousin please don't cry mommy will be back home soon. She promised that to us all."

"Seikatsu please take Mizuki to the park it's a really nice day." I look up and start to cry only to have Sasuke pull me into his arms. Mizuki left the room, "her mom has been in the hospital for a few weeks and hasn't' been getting better. They told me that she may die."

Sasuke hugs me tighter and starts to stroke my hair, "Please Sakura be optimistic like you always were." He growls somewhat frustrated, "Why do I know this?"

Little did we know that we were being watched.


	6. You'll Be Living with Sakura Now

**Chapter Five You're Living with Sakura Now**

_**Pyro: Hi I just wanted ot say that I may start to add some Japanesse in here because Aniki (big brother) is supposed to come home soon and I want to talk to him without anyone knowing what It is. Mostly because he understands to be the odd one in the family.**_

_**Sakura and Sasuke: Pyro does not own Naruto**_

_**Seikatsu: Only me Sakura's brother and our cousin where did she go. Ummm I'm going to find her.**_

_Flashbacks are in Italics_

'Thoughts'

Tsunade's POV

I never thoughts that I'd see Sasuke back in the village, but he had lost his memory still from what I had heard from sakura he was heading back and his teammates said that he was coming back to be with Sakura.

I smile when I see the way he acts around her. I turn off the TV connected to their room's video camera. I smile slightly thinking about how much Sakura still loves Sasuke, but she isn't over how much he had hurt her.

I stand up and leave the room.

Sakura's POV

I smile as I talk with Sasuke about how he's being discharged today, but they are still trying to find him a place to stay.

"Sasuke-kun if you can't find a place to stay I have an extra room at my place. It's mostly filled with my parent's things. Still you'd have to deal with my brother and cousin."

He laughs, "Sakura I would like to stay with you for some reason you're the only person I truly feel safe around. If I have to live in a storage room in your house and deal with ten year olds I'll be fine."

"That's good to hear because I had sent a few people to set up that room so that you can live with Sakura." I look at Tsunade with watery eyes, "Don't' worry Sakura they are placed in the storage room at your aunt's place."

I sigh and look at Tsunade, "you know what will happen if you break anything right?"

She nods and I smile, "Good well I guess I should tell Seikatsu ."

I hear him walk in, "I already know sis and I'm cool with it, but if he tries anything I'll kill him in his sleep."

I laugh, "such big talk for a ten year old," I shrug, "ok deal. Just don't start coming up with reasons to tease me ok, little brother."

I look back at Sasuke to see him tense, "Sasuke are you alright?"

Sasuke's POV

I hear her little brother in a teasing tone and how Sakura speaks to him what she says at the end make me freeze.

_I'm in a room that I know but yet I don't. I hear a woman's voice call me and I run straight to her. I look up to see a beautiful woman with black eyes and hair. Right away I know that she's my mother. I start to cry and hold onto her legs._

"_Sasuke what's wrong sweetie?"_

_I look up at her to see that she's kneeling before me to make sure that we're the same height, "Did Itachi say that he can't' play with you again?"_

_I nod and rub my sore forehead where he poked me. _

_She laughs and kisses my forehead, "There all better."_

_I smile up at her big and bright, "Arigato Oka-san (Thank you mother)."_

"_you're welcome go out and play ok even though Itachi is too busy go find a new friend Sasuke."_

_I nod and run out of the house._

_I'm out practicing, but father keeps comparing to my older brother. _

'_Father must not love me at all." _

_I look down until I hear my brother call for me. So I run right after him to go play another game of hide-and-seek. It lasted for a long time. I only won because Itachi let me and it ended because when I did I grabbed his black hair in his ponytail and we fell._

_So many more memories start to come back to me but they stop when I start running home from training after school. _

"Sasuke-kun!" I look to see a worried Sakura holding onto me to make sure that I don't' fall on the ground.

"Oh sorry did I worry you?"

She pulls me into a tight hug, "Don't make me worry like that. I thought something bad was happening." She starts to smile again and I feel better, "Sasuke-kun what happened?"

"Some memories came back from my childhood. I saw my mother, my father, and my brother. I think it was before I started the academy or even during a break."

I spot a sad smile cross her face, 'I wonder what's on her mind?'

Sakura's POV

Sasuke starts talking about remembering his childhood, but it doesn't seem like he has remembered the massacre. That's good I don't want him to go through that kind of pain again.

"Ok I guess it's been decided you're going to stay with Sasuke-kun. Well my family and I at least until my aunt is out of the hospital."

Sasuke nods his head and I smile at him. For some odd reason he smiles back and it seems shy and childish much like he was when we were younger.

"Thank you for watching for me, Sakura."

I smile and pat his head, "Don't worry about it."

My brother is helping carrying something into our huge house for Sasuke the old storage room is now a bedroom. I sigh as I feel more at ease.

Sasuke walks in right after him carrying two shopping bags.

Seikatsu and I look at Sasuke, "Welcome to your new home."

He laughs, "Yeah well I hope I won't be a bother."

"Nonsense you won't be a bother just be careful when your entering the bathroom. Sakura may be in there and if you walk in she might just try to kill you."

I laugh, 'No need to be scaring him. Sasuke-kun I hope that you'll enjoy your stay here."

_**Pyro: Ok done with this chapter *sigh of relief* sorry it took a little longer than I planned my usb is being a pain so I had to start this chapter from scratch**_

_**Sakura: at least you got it done**_

_**Sasuke: So what's gonna happen?**_

_**Pyro: You'll have to find out. Please Review**_


	7. Afraid to Say 3 Words

_**Afraid to Say 3 Words**_

_**Seikatsu: Hey guys I'm here to say that Pyro is glad to be back at writing and that she was able to fix a few things.**_

_**Pyro: Thank you Seikatsu can you do the disclaimer**_

_**Seikatsu: Yeah Pyro does not own Naruto but I am one of her own OC's**_

Sakura's POV

Sasuke starts talking about remembering his childhood, but it doesn't seem like he has remembered the massacre. That's good I don't want him to go through that kind of pain again.

"Ok I guess it's been decided you're going to stay with Sasuke-kun. Well my family and I at least until my aunt is out of the hospital."

Sasuke nods his head and I smile at him. For some odd reason he smiles back and it seems shy and childish much like he was when we were younger.

"Thank you for watching for me, Sakura."

I smile and pat his head, "Don't worry about it."

My brother is helping carrying something into our huge house for Sasuke the old storage room is now a bedroom. I sigh as I feel more at ease.

Sasuke walks in right after him carrying two shopping bags.

Seikatsu and I look at Sasuke, "Welcome to your new home."

He laughs, "Yeah well I hope I won't be a bother."

"Nonsense you won't be a bother just be careful when you're entering the bathroom. Sakura may be in there and if you walk in she might just try to kill you."

I laugh, 'No need to be scaring him. Sasuke-kun I hope that you'll enjoy your stay here."

It's been a week since Sasuke moved in with us. I sigh as I watch my brother and him start to train at our old training field for team 7. I smile when I see Sasuke hold back on my brother or is it that Sasuke doesn't really remember how to fight.

"Aren't you boys hungry at all?"

"Yeah," before my brother can say more Sasuke covers his mouth and pulls him aside. I laugh at them and simply go back to making them something to eat.

Seikatsu's POV

My sister asks us if we're hungry and I'm about to say to hear what I said to Sasuke earlier about him wanting to eat her up and he got mad.

"Listen here Seikatsu don't tell your sister what I told you about her being pretty or anything else I told you. Please I'm begging you."

"Why? I mean she still likes you if you have a problem with that."

"No, it's not that," I watch as his face softens, "It's just I have a feeling that I had hurt her and everyone else here. She keeps hiding it, but I know she's scared that I'll leave just like I had done before. It has something to do with my brother doesn't it?"

I look away from him and sigh when I see my sister's worries face, "Let me tell you one thing that my sister is afraid of. She's afraid to lose you Sasuke. No one would be able to tell when they look at her but she's afraid to lose those she loves. That's another reason why she wanted to become a medic ninja. She wanted to be able to safe people and become the best at it because she doesn't want anyone to lose those they love like she has. She lost our parents and a few other people and she almost lost you. You need to understand that is her only problem is that she may actually lose you. Sasuke you need to be there for Sakura our aunt is dying."

He looks at Sakura as she starts to pull out food simply knowing we'll come over there when we're hungry or just done with our heart-to-heart.

He smiles when my sister looks back at us after moving her hair behind her ear and smiles at us.

"I'll always be there for Sakura because I love her. I don't know how but I love her and I don't want to lose her. So of course I'll be there for the one I love."

I smile at him, "Come on we should get our butts over there before she decides to come and get us."

He rolls his eyes and starts to walk to my sister, "Hey kid how about I race yah to her if I win I'll her how I feel?"

"Why don't you just tell her how you feel are you afraid of her or are you just afraid of what she has to say?"

He rolls his eyes, "Maybe, are you up for it kid?"

"Ok, race yah to her."

Sasuke's POV

I look at the pinkette who's sitting in front of me smiling at us handing us food.

I beat the kid in the race over here but I still want to tell her I just don't know how. I look up at the clouds and let myself fall backwards.

"Hey," I look up at her, "You're still healing so be careful we don't need you sending yourself back to the hospital."

I sigh and look back at the clouds and let my mind wonder so I can try to think of a way to tell my cherry blossomed hair and emerald eyes goddess that I love her.

"Hey Sasuke-teme Sakura-chan."

I jump up from where I was laying and cringe when I hear the dobe's voice.

I hear Sakura's start to yell at hima dn beat him so I look over to see her finishing up by shaking him.

"He hasn't been sleeping and he was almost asleep and you come in here and wake him up. You idiot."

"Sakura you should let him go even though a lot of people want him dead for being an idiot and annoying doesn't mean we should let you kill the future Hokage," I say in the most mono-tone I can muster.

"I don't care Sasuke you haven't gotten more than five hours of sleep since you woke up three days ago."

"Oh well that's Sasuke-teme for you always making everyone worry about him."

I sigh and stand up and grab his throat and star to squeeze, "Should I change it so they'll be worrying about you instead of me?"

Seikatsu grabs my hand and shakes his head, "You shouldn't kill him even if it'd be worth it, but Sasuke you have to realize you can't just kill him."

I feel something dripping down my face and Sakura pulls me aside and makes me sit down.

"Here I have to heal your eyes again so can you just sit here and stay still, also after I heal them you have to keep tem bandaged for a few days can you do that?"

"Yeah as long as you stay by my side," I blush a little when it hits me what I basically told her.

She starts to heal my eyes and I feel so much close to her than I ever did before. I feel her pure and cleansing chakra start to swirl around in the place where my eyes are.

What might have been only an hour or two she started to wrap a bandage around my eyes.

"Here you have to keep this on your eyes but until then I'll be your eyes and ears," she grabs my hand and helps me stand up.

She stops and motions towards my feet, "Sasuke use your chakra in your body and heighten your senses and use your chakra to be your guide."

I do what she says and when it works I smile, "This is really cool I can't' believe I forgot about this."

"Yeah well I'll be here to help you remember your training," I hear a smile in her voice.

Naruto's POV

Seikatsu pulls me away after Sakura pulls Sasuke away to heal his eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the kid pushes me, "He may not have his memories but he still gets deja-vu and natural instincts of who he is still there. He could have killed you."

"Look I don't need some brat telling me what to do."

"Apparently you do," the kid sighs shaking his head, "Look just be a little quieter and maybe stop calling him teme. Look until he gets those memories back try to be nicer to him."

I sigh and look at the kid, "Fine I'll try and do that. Believe it."

Sakura's POV

I look over tto see my brother giving my team mate a good little speech and I have to say I'm proud of him.

Sasuke reachs up and starts tracing my face.

It kind of tickles so I grab his hands, "hey Sasuke-kun what are you doing?"

"Nothing I just wanted to see if it'd make a difference but you are still beyond the definition of beauty."

"I'm not beautiful. I'm just plain."

"No you're more like a goddess. You're hair and scent put a Sakura blossom to shame, your eyes are more green and shine better than an emerald, and you move with more grace than a beautiful dancer."

I look at him but I can't look into his eyes because of the bandages around his eyes, but his voice I can hear nothing but the truth. That was always something about Sasuke you could always tell his feelings from his eyes and voice. So now I have to rely on just his voice and hope that I get nothing but the truth.

I hear him sigh, "Sakura I wish I could see your face right now."

I smile and bring his hands back to touch my cheeks, "Well you can this way right."

He laughs, "Yeah I guess I can, but I should ask you for permission before I go and touch your face."

I laugh and kiss his cheek, "You know you're one of the sweetest guys that I ever met."

"From what I can piece together about myself from how other's reacted around me I'm an ass."

I look away knowing he won't see and play with my hands, "You were because…"

"It's must be because my family died. That's the only way I would change so much."

I start to cry and hug him, "Yes, you started to draw away from everyone you didn't' want anyone close but your old team, Kakashi, Naruto, and myself, broke through and showed you that we can trust and be there for you without the fear to be back stabbed."

He hugs me back, "Sakura can we just go home I'm a little tired."

I nod into his chest and lead him back to the house leaving my brother to talk to Naruto.

When we reach the house we simply sit in front of the TV and watch a movie. After a while we get tired so he has pulls me against him so he can lean back against the arm rest so we can lean against it.

As I fall asleep on his chest I whisper, "I love you Sasuke."

Sasuke's POV

I heard Sakura whisper that she loves me even though I know she's asleep but I answer her, "I love you as well Sakura."

I smile at her and pull her against me as I fall asleep too.


	8. What's this feeling?

_**Chapter 7: What's this feeling?**_

_**Pyro; hey guys I'm back **_

_**Sasuke: Yay screams the other crazy people**_

_**Sakura; Sasuke be careful.**_

_**Pyro: Listen to her Sasuke-kun or else I'll call the ho Karin or bunch of fangirls wait no I'll call up both of those options. **_

_**Sasuke: don't know what's up with that but Sakura hide me she's scary**_

_**Pyro: *Laughs evilly***_

_Thoughts are in Italics_

Seikatsu's POV

I walk into the house to hear the TV on I wonder which one of them is in front of it probably Sakura since Sasuke can't see the TV. I walk into the room to see what she's watching to see a tuff of black hair and pink hair.

I move around to find my sister snuggled against Sasuke, he looks peaceful, and Sakura looks happier than she has in a long time. Still what will happen when Sasuke remembers everything he did?

I smile at my sister and him grabbing my sketchbook and start drawing the two of them as they were. When I'm done with that drawing my mind goes over all the times I see them together and start drawing those parts that I remember.

I smile when I flip through the sketches when I'm done with the outlines in only two hours and they still are in deep sleep. I smile and decide to give them a blanket.

I smile slightly and decide to do something for my sister to try and help Sasuke regain the good memories. The good ones the ones where he hurt the ones he cares about can stay away. I wonder if I could make a wall. No I'm not that talented at walls like Sakura is.

Sasuke's POV

I have to walk to the clinic to get some test run again.

_I bet they just want to run them to get money. _

"Finally," I shout this when I leave the hospital after three hours of tests. My smile does not falter when I see the pinkette walking right next to me.

We reach her place to see that her brother was on the balcony again drawing.

"Why does Seikatsu always drawing?"

"He wants to remember how he sees things. So instead of photos he draws also it lets him create another world even if it'd be for a few minutes. He's really talented."

I slipped into the training ground seeing what my body remembered and by the time I got back to the house I was sore all over the place.

I plop down onto my bed and lay there with my face in the pillow.

"Sasuke are you tired?"

I nod my head well I roll over so my head is in my pillow murmuring about how I want to get out of this hospital and how I hate them.

"Sasuke does your body hurt?"

I don't pick my head up I just nod into my pillow.

"Do you want me to make it better?" I

nod my head again not really caring what she said or would do at the moment. I groan when she pokes my upper back. I was about to start complaining when something peaceful overcame me when I felt her warm chakra enter my body while she healed me.

I didn't know I fell asleep but when I woke up I had Sakura lying in front of my hands on my chest. I smile taking her hand off my chest and just simply hold onto it like it is the only thing that is anchoring me to the ground to life. Sakura has the right idea though. Sleep.

Sakura's POV

I never thought that I'd wake up to find myself laying on Sasuke and for him to be holding my hand. He looked so peaceful almost like a small child in the arms of his mother.

I try to get up but Sasuke has a tight hold on me. I try to pull away but his hand keeps a good grip on my own.

I sigh and start moving his hair out of his eyes, "Why is it now of all times you act like this with me when I've always wanted you to hold me like this when we were on the same team?"

I smile and move his bangs from his forehead so I can give him a kiss there and pull away. His face smoothes out even more and he loosens his grip on my hand. So I slip my hand out of his but when I try to get off him and the bed his arm wraps around my waist. He pulls me back down and I lean against him even more. I smile and wrap my arms around his waist.

"Why is it every time I'm close to you used to push me away and now you can't even let me go?"

I watch his chest move up and down as he sleeps and listen to his breathing and soon it became a lullaby.

I smile feeling a feeling I havent' felt in a while.

Seikatsu's POV

Great I came home late again. I should really learn to stop sitting under that tree and trying to draw what comes to my mind which is family and friends that I only have because of Sakura.

"Wait," I hear some girl shout, "Stop you dropped something?"

I turn around to see a girl with curly long dark blue hair and sky blue eyes to go with them. She's holding out a sketchbook.

"Sorry to bother you Seikatsu but I saw this when you walked by and I tried to get your attention but you didn't seem to notice me."

I look at her confused, "Sorry but so I know you?"

"Yeah," she looks away blushing reminding me of stories Sakura use to tell me about how she'd act around Sasuke, "but it's not like I'm noticeable to anyone not even my family." She's quiet for a while and looks away, "I'm in your class at school. I'm Ayame Miya."

I look at her and don't get why she'd be invisible so I smile at her well I take back my sketchbook. "Oh thank you Ayame-chan."

She bows to me slightly and runs off. I put my hand to my chest as it beats faster. What is this feeling? I should ask Sakura or even Sasuke.

Sasuke's POV

I wake up with Sakura in my arms and her face in my neck smiling. I put my hand on her head.

What is this feeling that's beside a feeling of love? Could this be guilt?


End file.
